nz_car_washfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide to Car Wash Machines in New Zealand
This page features a list of all the different Car Wash machines I have found in New Zealand. The most common manufacturers are at the top, and the more rare makes are at the bottom. This list is of ALL types of machine, so it features both current models and older machines. Each section lists the most recent models at the top, and the oldest models at the bottom. Washtec Washtec is a German Car Wash manufacturer based in Augsburg, Germany. The company was formed under the name "Wesumat", but was re-named "Washtec" in 2000 after merging with California Kleindiest, another German car wash manufacturer. The first Wesumat Car Wash was launched in 1962. Read more about their history here: https://www.washtec-uk.com/company/history/ Today, WashTec remains one of the most popular car wash manufacturers in New Zealand. SoftCare The Washtec SoftCare is a three-brush soft-touch car wash. It is New Zealand's most popular and most common type of car wash. It was first launched in 2002, and newer models are still made to this day. BP and Shell/Z have been using these machines for years, and continue to do so to this day. Caltex also used these machines for a brief period, and I've found one Mobil site with one. DSCN7474.JPG DSCN6499.JPG Jville2bp.jpg Kapiti4.jpg Kapiti5.jpg NewSoftCare2.png|New-Style SoftCare at BP. This version is also capable of Touch-Free! NewSoftCare1.png|New-Style SoftCare at BP. This version is also capable of Touch-Free! Whanganui1.jpg SoftCare3.png SoftCare2cx.png SoftCare1cx.png DSCN5752.JPG Kapiti4z.jpg Wellington6a.jpg Wellington4.jpg Kapiti3z.jpg JVille1.jpg Wellington1s.jpg SoftCare2.png SoftCare1.png AutoValet1.png AutoValet2.png SoftCare Evo The SoftCare Evo is a slightly different version of the SoftCare, mainly because it's three brushes are configured the opposite way around to the standard Software. These machines are only slightly less common than the standard SoftCare. Most of these have been installed by Shell/Z, BP and Mobil, with at least one Caltex and at least one Private site also having Evo's. Kilbernire3.jpg Kilbernie1.jpg HuttHospital1.jpg CBury.jpg DSCN8418.JPG DSCN8423.JPG Airport3.jpg DSCN7739.JPG DSCN7738.JPG Masterton2z.jpg Airport1z.jpg Masterton3.png Masterton1bp.jpg Masterton2BP.jpg SylviaParkGoogle.png SoftCare Juno The SoftCare Juno is variation on the SoftCare that has and extra top brush and an extra dryer, making it a 4-brush wash. It is the least common of the SoftCare range, being found only at selected BP sites. Taupo2.jpg Wellington1.jpg Taupo1.jpg CityGoogle.png CK30 The CK30 was launched in 1998 by California Kleindiest, and continued production under the WashTec name from 2000 onwards after California Kleindiest merged with Wesumat. These washes were mostly installed at BP stations, with at least one example also being installed at a Mobil station (now an NPD Station). There was one rural Caltex which had an outdoor one with plain white brushes, but this was decommissioned and removed around 2017-18. Not many of these machines are left anymore, as BP are in the process of replacing most of these with newer SoftCare and SoftCare Evo machines. Mana1.jpg Kapiti1b.jpg WainuiGoogle.png Napier1.jpg Napier2.jpg NPD Nelson.png NPD Nelson-2.png CK30-white-1.png Istobal Istobal is a Spanish car wash manufacturer, founded in 1950, and is Headquartered in L'Alcúdia (Valencia), Spain. Istobal had limited success for many years, until recently when their new products have suddenly taken off and become popular. M'Nex 22 The Istobal M'Nex 22 is a relatively new three-brush car wash, which has had an increasing popularity over the last few years. You can find these at an increasing number of Caltex and Mobil sites, as well as at some private car wash centres too. Smaller fuel company NPD has recently started building some new, modern sites which include Car Washes (this includes one is Christchurch and another in Queenstown). These new sites are using Istobal M'Nex 22's with dark blue brushes. Kapiti2.jpg Kapiti3.jpg MNex22-1.png MNex22-2.png MNex22-3.png DSCN8401.JPG DSCN8398.JPG DSCN8396.JPG DSCN8402.JPG DSCN8039.JPG DSCN8038.JPG DSCN8037.JPG DSCN8034.JPG Editiedrearshot.jpg M'Nex22-Nelson.png|Mobil ones don't usually have brushes in this shade of blue.... MNex22-Chch-1.png|These are very similar to Mobil's, but use a grey frame instead of white. Ezewash2.jpg EzeWash1.jpg PalmerCar7Dog2.jpg PalmerCar7Dog1.jpg MNex1.png MNex2.png Kupes1.jpg M'Nex 25 The M'Nex 25 is a modified version of the M'Nex 22, which uses two rollovers instead of one. The front unit has the 3 brushes, and some of the rinsing and soap sprayers. The Rear unit has the dryer's, wheel wash and most of the foam and water jet sprayers. There are very few of these in New Zealand, found only at a select few Caltex sites. MNex25-1.png MNex25-2.png MNex25-3.png M'Nex 28 The M'Nex 28 is a modified version of the M'Nex 22, which has five brushes instead of three, with two extra side brushes. So far, I only know of two of these in New Zealand, both located at a private car washes. WashNShineTauranga3.png WashNShineTauranga1.jpg WashNShineTauranga2.jpg TJ'sM-1.jpg M'Start The M'Start is a basic 3-Brush Car Wash, which has become popular with Caltex as well as many private car washes. Challenge has also recently started building new, modern sites which include a Car Wash (mainly around the Christchurch area), of which at least one site has an Istobal M'Start with Red & Black striped brushes. Auckland1.jpg Danniverke M'Start.png Dartfield M'Start 1.png Dartfield M'Start 2.png WashHQChch.png WashHQChch2.png QueenstownBoth1.jpg QTwonMStart1.jpg Tracer The Tracer is Istobal's only Touch-Free Car Wash. It follows a typical single L-arm design. These haven't become too popular yet, but some private car wash centres do have these. QTownTracer1.jpg QueenstownBoth1.jpg M12 The M12 is an older 3-brush system which was briefly installed by Mobil. Many of these have started to be replaced with newer systems now. Mobil installed these with either red brushes or red and blue striped brushes. Caltex has also installed at least one of these. The one I found has red Brushes. Otaki1.jpg Masterton1.jpg M12-chch-1.png RedM12-1.png RedM12-2.png|This site is Gisborne originally had red brushes.... BlueM12-1.png|The same machine, but with new blue brushes. M12-1rangiora.png M12-2.png M10 Multiprogrammer The M10 Multiprogrammer is an old 3-brush system, which is also quite rare. So far, I only know of one in New Zealand, located in fielding. This machine was installed by Mobil, but the site now belongs to Gull. There used to be another one located in New Plymouth, but this has since been replaced with a Ryko Italia. GullFielding.png GullFieldingM.png NewP-1.png Ryko Ryko is an American Car Wash Manufacturer, founded in 1973 and based in Iowa. Ryko was the most popular manufacturer throughout the 1990's with their UltraClean and Premier XL machines, but their popularity declined after Washtec became the choice for BP and Shell/Z. Since then, Ryko has sold handfuls of Excel's, Radius's and Emotion 3 Italia's, with the Radius being the most popular. As far as I'm aware, there are no machines from Ryko's current brush range in NZ, however they have managed to sell Softgloss Maxx 5's to 7-Eleven in Australia. Emotion 3 (Italia) This a fairly modern 3-brush car wash from Ryko. These have only been installed in New zealand by Mobil, mostly from 2012 to 2014. These have either plain blue brushes, or blue and navy-blue brushes. NewP-2.png DSCN8154.JPG DSCN8151.JPG petone1.jpg Softgloss MAXX The Softgloss MAXX is a 5-Brush machine that was brought in to replace the Premier XL in the North American market. It was in production for many years, before it was recently updated as the MAXX 5. There is currently only ONE of these car washes in New Zealand, which is located at a private car wash in the small town of Matamata. It was installed sometime around 2011 or 2012, as a replacement for a Ryko Excel. Wiki.png Excel An older 3-brush car wash from Ryko. These are actually fairly uncommon, and have mostly been installed by Mobil, with either red brushes or red & blue brushes. There has also been at least one installed by Caltex (Red, Cream & Black brushes), which has since been replaced. There was also at least one BP (in Kerikeri) with one at somepoint, with Green and Yellow brushes, but this has been replaced also. In Timaru, there used to be one at Shell, but this was replaced when Z took over. Caterton3.jpg Excel-1.png RykoExcel-1.png KereiKeri.png Danniverke1.jpg Danniverke2.jpg Dannieverke3.jpg Radius The Radius is Ryko's current Touch-Free offering. It has seen fair few installations around NZ by Caltex, with the latest in 2017. They don't seem to be buying these currently though. Radius2cx.png Radius1cx.png Radius3.png Radius4.png Premier Plus The Premier Plus was the replacement for the Premier XL. This, weirdly is actually a very rare Car Wash in New Zealand. I have only found example of one. This was located at a Mobil in Auckland, and had red brushes. This car wash was sadly replaced around 2011-ish, but very oddly, with a secondhand Ryko Premier XL (which, even more weirdly, has Ultraclean-style blue brushes). In 2013 this was replaced with PDQ ProTouch Tandem. PremierPlus1.png PremierPlus2.png Premier XL Once one of the most popular Car Washes in NZ. These have been installed by Mobil (Red & Blue brushes), Caltex (Red or Red & white Brushes), and BP (Green brushes). Most of the remaining ones are found either at Mobil's or ex-Caltex's (such as Gull or Challenge). Paremata1.jpg Paremata2.jpg Paraparaumu1.jpg Paraparaumu2.jpg Levin2mb.png Levin1mb.png PremierXL-1.png Masterton1pxl.jpg PremierXL-2inv.png NewPlymouth2.png PremierXL-1cxbp.png|This machine had its brushes replaced with secondhand ones from a BP machine. Hokitikanewbrushes.png|Challenge Hokitika machine after refurbishment, with ne wred brushes. ChallengeHokitika.png|Hokitika Site with origial brushes (ex. Caltex) GullThames.png Pahiatua.png PremeirXL2-NPE.png PremeirXL1.png UltraClean In it's heyday this was the most popular model of Car Wash in New Zealand. These were installed by Mobil (light & dark blue brushes), Caltex (Red or Red & white Brushes), Shell (Yellow Brushes) and BP (Green brushes). Very few of these now remain, mostly at Mobil. These will likely get replaced within the next few years. DSCN5691.JPG DSCN5690.JPG Bulls1.jpg Porirua1.jpg Porirua2.jpg Porirua3.jpg Otaki1caltex.jpg Porirua1C.jpg UltraCleanMB-1.png|This machine was re-brushed using secondhand Mobil brushes (very common at Caltex's in the far North). Greymouth.png AklAirport4.png Monarch II This was a Touch-Free Car Wash that was mostly installed by Caltex, or occasionally at Shell. Very few of these, if any, remain. LowerHutt1.jpg upperhuttcal1.jpg MonarchII-1.png MonarchII-2.png Boulcott5.png Nova 2000 This is very rare drive-through system, designed for car dealers and rental firms. There are actually a few of these in New Zealand, all of which (so far) have been found at car rental firms. A site at Wellington Airport has one with blue Brushes, and another by Queenstown Airport has one with red brushes. An AVIS site at Christchurch Airport has TWO of them! The Nova 2000 has options for both Top-brush and/or a side-to-side Mitter. All sites use a Top brush. DSCN6471.JPG DSCN6474.JPG Novax2AVISCHCH.png|AVIS Car rental at Christchurch Airport has TWO Nova 2000's! PDQ PDQ is an American Car Wash manufacturer formed in 1984 by William "Red" Lewis, under the name "Carefree Vehicle Wash Systems". during this time, New Zealander Allen Jones of the Pacific Car Wash Company had recently developed the "LaserWash" touch free system, and brought the product to Chicago, where he met William Lewis. In 1985 the Carefree was re-named PDQ, which stands for "Performance, Dependability, and Quality". In 1989 PDQ and the Pacific Car Wash Company merged and began production of the LaserWash under the name "Laser4000", which was made right up until 2007, when it was replaced by the Laserwash M5. 1998 PDQ was sold to Dover Corporation, which also owns Belanger. Laserwash 360 (and 360plus) This is the most modern Touch Free system offered by PDQ. Originally launched at the Laserwash 360 in 2009, and recently updated in the new 360plus (which has 4 dryers, as opposed to 3 on the original). These were installed mainly by Caltex from 2013 to around 2017, and some Mobil's have also been installing 360plus's recently. The Laserwash 360 is also very popular with private car wash owners. There is one BP with a Laserwash 360, as they purchased this site from Caltex when the car wash was less than 2 years old. As modern as these Car Washes are, they are terribly unreliable, and break down all the time. DSCN4629.JPG DSCN4630.JPG DSCN5746.JPG Porirua5.jpg Porirua6.jpg Porirua2C.jpg Porirua3C.jpg LowerHutt2.jpg LowerHuttFC1.png Laserwash360Plus-1.jpg ProTouch Tandem Someone thought a brush car wash was with only two brushes was a good idea (it isn't). This is a two-brush, two bridge car wash that was launched in 2007. There's at least two of these in NZ - one at a Mobil, the other at a private car wash. PDQ has recently launched a new 3-brush variant of this, the Tandem Surfline, but I am yet to see one in New Zealand. Tandem1.png Tandem2.png Tandem1.jpg Tandem2.jpg Laserwash M5 The M5 came out in 2007 as the replacement for the Laser4000. There actually isn't that many of these around. A few Mobil's have these and at least one Caltex. DSCN6509.JPG DSCN6508.JPG Radius2.png Radius1.png Laser 4000 (Laserwash 4000) The predecessor to the Laserwash M5 and 360, the Laser 4000 was mostly installed by Caltex, but there have also been some installations by Mobil and by private car wash owners. A lot of Laser 4000's in New Zealand are quite old, and have therefore been replaced. There are still a few around though. Since the Laser4000 was invented by a New Zealander, it would be nice if a few of them stick around for a while longer. The Laser4000 was produced from 1989 to 2007. Otaki2C.jpg Rimutaka1.jpg Rimutaka2.jpg Laser4000.png|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360plus Laser4000-2.png|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360 TJ-Laser4000.png|This one has off-board Dryer's, like many Car Washes in the USA. TJ-Laser4000-2.jpg|This one has off-board Dryer's, like many Car Washes in the USA. Laser4000-1.jpg|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360plus Washworld Washworld is an American Car Wash manufacturer that has been operating for around 20 years, best know for their touch-free products. There are not many Washworld Car Washes in NZ, but there are few located around private car wash sites. High Velocity Washworld are best known for their Touch Free machines. There are few High Velocity Machines around, but only at private car was centres. NapierCar&Dog.png NapierCar&Dog2.png Razor The Razor is a newer Touch Free machines from Washworld. Again, you will only find these are private car wash centres. FranktonRazor.jpg Razor-1.png WashDepotRazor-1.png Christ Christ is a German Car Wash manufacturer, founded in 1963. It is one of Europe's most popular manufacturers, however Christ car washes are surprisingly rare in New Zealand. Qantus This is a five-brush Car Wash, which I found at a private car wash (which oddly replaced an Istobal M'Start, which i wouldn't have expected to need replacing). Quantus-1.jpg Centus There's a Caltex in Otorohanga with one of these washes with Red & Black striped brushes. This Caltex has had a re-model since this streetview was taken and the Car Wash moved. Since it's not too old (despite the faded brushes), it may have survived. This is a very odd installation, and I've never found another one (thus far). I think there are a few Caltex's in Australia with Christ's though. Christ-1.png Ceccato Ceccato is an Italian manufacturer of Car Washes and air compressors. Their wash systems have been incredibly popular in Europe for decades, but very few have made it to New Zealand. Ceccato has not been doing well in recent, having already faced one Bankruptcy, and their modern car washes do not seem to last long. Pegasus The Pegasus is a fairly modern 3-brush wash system. These are incredibly rare in New Zealand, with only a couple of Caltex installations, and possibly one or two private installations. CeccatoPegasus2.png CeccatoPegasus3.png M12-1.png Ginga A few of these were installed by Shell, but none are left. Most were all replaced even before Z took over. Ceccato-1.png Napier2.png Orion One of these rare machines was one located a private car wash. It has since been replaced by an Istobal M'Nex 22. Ceccato1.png Ceccato2.png Motor City Wash Works Motor City Wash Works is an American car wash manufacturer founded and based in Wixom, Michigan. Owners Lee Belanger, Richard Belanger and Bob Wentworth founded Motor City Wash Works in 2004. They specialize in convertor and drive-through car wash systems. Tunnel Equipment There are only two conveyor-tunnel car Washes in New Zealand (one in Auckland, and one in Christchurch). Both of these use equipment by Motor City Wash Works. The one in Auckland has plain-blue brushes, while the one in Christchurch has Red & Black brushes, plus a red front-to-back mitter. Wash4.png Wash2.jpg Wash3.jpg Wash1.jpg MCWW-1.jpg MCWW-2.jpg Mark VII Mark VII (Mark 5) is an American Car Wash manufacturer, founded in 1966 in Colorado under the name "A-CO". Mark VII was acquired by Washtec in 2006, with Mark VII now being the official North American subsidiary of Washtec. AquaJet GT-98 These are incredibly rare touch free machines. A few of these were installed at Caltex's, and I'm fairly certain that all of them are gone. LowerHuttC2.jpg LowerHuttC1.jpg TurboJet XT (AquaJet XT L-Arm) This is a Mark VII touchfree system, which doesn't even appear on the Mark VII or Washtec Websites! I found one of these at a Caltex in Christchurch, which was installed in 2018. However, these machines have been around since at least 2013, as a Mobil in Havelock North had one installed then. This wash is a little differnt from traditional L-Arm washes. Instead of having the L-Arm wash both the sides and the top of the vehicle, instead the L-arm only washes the sides and there are separate jets attacks to the frame for washing the top. TurboJetXT-1.png TurboJetXT-2.png TurbJetXT-Hav.png